Emma's New World
by Ouat Prisky0731
Summary: Set in the AU that Zelena cast the curse and adopted Emma Now with the curse broken, Emma's whole world falls apart and she finds out that not only does fairytales exist but her three parents are Snow White, Prince Charming, and Red Riding Hood.


Emma was so overwhelmed, she had never felt this overwhelmed before, she had gone from one mother to three mothers and a dad all in one day. Everything she had ever known was a lie. She thought she was abandoned on the side of the road as a baby, just hours old, she was adopted by Zelena Swan at age three, and grew up in the outskirts of Storybrooke Maine. Well turns out, she wasn't abandoned but shoved through a magical wardrobe to avoid a curse sent by none other than her mother Zelena Swan herself, otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West. This curse apparently made everyone forget who they really were, everyone but Zelena. Her other parents, Snow White, Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood forgot she had existed and forgot about each other. Honestly when Mary Margaret had given her the Story book and she started making connections and dragging the eccentric smutty waitress Ruby into her shenanigans she never expected all of her theories to turn out truthful. Then August had to show up and everything fell away after that.

Then someone delivered a green apple turnover to her mom's house and Zelena had gotten mad things were said then her mom ate it and collapsed. Emma had freaked out, with the help of Ruby and David Nolan, town womanizer, she went to Mr. Gold. Long story short she fought a dragon to get a stupid egg thing, Mr. Gold tricked her and she went back to her mom empty handed. Sobbing Emma had knelt next to her red headed mother and whimpered how much she loved her and kissed her forehead. The next thing she knew and a bright rainbow light was shooting out from her mom and she was waking up. Then a cloud of purple smoke came and people were all crying and hugging and stuff.

Emma had run from her mom, because if the curse was true then everything her mom had done was true and it hurt. Her mom had lied to her and hurt people. Though Emma still loved her dearly she needed to be away from her and everyone for that matter. Apparently there were three other parents who would now be looking for her by now. Which brought Emma to where she was now, sitting on the beach hugging her knees, she was only fourteen she couldn't handle all of this pressure. Emma sniffed rubbing her eyes as she curled her fingers into her black jeans and stared moodily out into the deep endless ocean.

"This all sucks." Emma grumbled as the sun began to set into the ocean and her horrific day began to melt into yesterday. Emma began to fall asleep all the emotional stress of this day wearing down on her as she let sleep overcome her.

Something was sniffing her, Emma blinked, everything was dark, she registered she was on the beach and it was dark and a large wolf was sniffing her. Emma's eyes closed before they shot back open and she screamed jumping up and scrambling away from it. The wolf tilted its head and Emma looked at her eyes, they reminded her of someone…but that was impossible… then again…

"R-ruby?" Emma questioned shakily as she kept a reasonable distance just in case she was wrong. The wolf let loose a loud howl, it echoed through the night air and sent goose bumps all over Emma's body. She edged farther back, as the wolf returned to looking at her, watching her.

"Red!" Mary Margaret no…no Snow White's voice filled the air as if responding to the wolf's howl. Emma was completely freaking out by now, she turned and took off down the beach, running in sand was awful, and clumsy. She almost fell when the wolf tackled her into the sand, pinning her against the ground, Emma expected to hear a growl, or anger, however the beast whimpered instead and nudged Emma's cheek as if apologizing.

"Emma!" David exclaimed from somewhere behind the wolf, there was a flash of red and then Emma was looking into Ruby's eyes, though they looked different, flecks of gold lit up the irises and she smiled.

"Get off!" Emma complained and Ruby obliged helping Emma to her feet as she brushed sand from the peeved and confused teenager.

"You found us!" before Emma even had time to process anything further she was swept up into a tight hug, a smothering hug, one that left her speechless. She felt two other sets of arms complete the hug. Which left Emma feeling smothered and yet somewhat warm, it stayed like that for too long, until eventually Emma pulled away and crossed her arms slightly.

"Technically you three found me…" she grumbled avoiding eye contact. Snow looked like she wanted to hug her again, but instead took Red's hand seeking comfort.

"Yeah but you found Storybrooke and broke the curse." David smiled and Emma looked around tiredly.

"Well my mom's probably worried about me, so I'm going to the farmhouse." She turned to go when a hand latched onto her wrist.

"Emma you can't go to that woman." he insisted and Emma roughly tugged her wrist away.

"That woman is my mom, she raised me, and people are going to be after her, we have to help her please!" her big green eyes were so fearful, though Red and David looked like they could care less if Zelena was in trouble.

"Of course, we'll grab Regina and head over there as soon as possible." Snow offered and smiled when Emma brightened.

"Thank you, she's all alone, she needs me!" she exclaimed smiling at Snow and her birth mother nodded trying not to let her hurt show.

"Snow!" Red hissed softly and Snow sighed leaning in and taking her hand once more and kissed her cheek.

"She raised her Red, Emma feels safe with her, we have to keep Emma close, even if it means playing nice with Zelena." She murmured sadly and Red kissed her cheek, brushing her thumbs down the sides of her face, pressing their foreheads together.

"You know Regina is so not going to agree to this!" she teased and Emma made a gagging sound.

"Can't your PDA wait until you guys go home or something?!" she demanded with a scoff. David chuckled wrapping an arm across her shoulders, why don't we get a head start and they can get Regina and meet us there." He offered and Emma shrugged out of his hold.

"Anything to never see that again." She deadpanned starting off as David gently led her to his truck.

Meanwhile Rumple held up something and grinned, this was what Zelena got for taking Belle away from him.


End file.
